The “Gift”
by SavinMe
Summary: 5 years ago Dean Winchester visited San Francisco and left Piper Halliwell a little gift. He and Sam return and he meets that gift...
1. Characters

The "Gift" 

**Summary: **5 years ago Dean Winchester visited San Francisco and left Piper Halliwell a little gift. He and Sam return and he meets that gift...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or Charmed, I just like writing for my own enjoyment.

_Main Characters:_

**- Piper M. Halliwell -**

Birth date: May 7, 1978; 29

Looks: long straight brown hair and brown eyes

Family: Wyatt Halliwell (son), Christopher Halliwell-Winchester (son), Phoebe Halliwell (sister), Paige Matthews (sister), Prue Halliwell (sister/deceased).

**- Dean A. Winchester - **

Birth date: January 24, 1980; 27

Looks: short dirty blonde hair and hazel green eyes

Family: Samuel Winchester (brother), John Winchester (father/deceased), Mary Winchester (mother/deceased).

**- Samuel J. Winchester - **

Birth date: May 2, 1984; 23

Looks: long brown hair and hazel eyes

Family: Dean Winchester (brother), John Winchester (father/deceased), Mary Winchester (mother/deceased).

**- Wyatt M. Halliwell - **

Birth date: February 2, 2003; 7

Looks: short wavy blonde hair and blue eyes

Family: Piper Halliwell (mother), Leo Wyatt (father), Christopher Halliwell-Winchester (half-brother), Phoebe Halliwell (aunt), Paige Matthews (aunt), Prue Halliwell (aunt/deceased).

**- Christopher P. D. Halliwell-Winchester - **

Birth date: October 15, 2005; 5

Looks: long messy brown hair and green eyes

Family: Piper Halliwell (mother), Dean Winchester (father), Wyatt Halliwell (half-brother), Samuel Winchester (uncle), Phoebe Halliwell (aunt), Paige Matthews (aunt), Prue Halliwell (aunt/deceased).

**Okay so this is my idea for the story, I should have the first chapter up tonight sometime soon, hopefully. I'd love to know what you guys think about it! **

**xblakex**


	2. Chapter 1: The Shtriga

"A Shtriga? You sure man?" Dean Winchester asked as he looked around the streets of San Francisco.

"Yeah Dean, I already researched. Four children all in the hospital already, all in comas for no apparent reason. Megan, Caitlin and Cain Green and Wyatt Halliwell." Sam said as he looked at something on his laptop in their motel room.

"Wait...Halliwell?" Dean asked

"Yeah...?"

"How old is he?" Dean abruptly asked him.

"Seven I think, why?" Sam asked confused.

"Never mind, doesn't matter," Dean said. "I'll be back soon, I'm just gonna look around a little more."

"Alright, don't do anything stupid."

"Oh come on Sammy? When have I ever done anything stupid?" Dean asked with a playful smirk.

"Whatever, bye." Sam said as he hung up and shook his head.

x-x

"Ms. Halliwell?"

Piper Halliwell turned away from her son's still form to Doctor Phillips standing in the doorway and she gave him a kind smile and he returned it as he walked over and checked Wyatt's stats.

"Well, everything's the same." He said

"Is that good or bad?" Piper asked

"I'd say it's pretty good since they could have gotten worse." He said with a little chuckle and Piper smiled before she heard some footsteps enter the room and her youngest son walked up to her with a bag of M&M's in his tiny hands.

Chris is small for his age and looks like he could be 3 or 4 even though he's five. Piper didn't really see that much Dean in him...except for his eyes. They were exactly like the one's she had dreamt of for a long time after Dean left.

Piper lifted the boy up and rested the child on her lap as he ate a blue M&M staring at his brother. He told his mom that he saw a thing in their room the night before Wyatt was brought into the hospital but she said it was just a nightmare.

'It didn't feel like a nightmare.' Chris thought as he played with a yellow candy in his fingers before he looked at Doctor Phillips and made a little face. He didn't like the man, he got a bad vibe from him and didn't like him around his big brother either.

"How are the Green's? Any change with them?" Piper asked suddenly.

"Megan isn't doing so great, she's slowly slipping away." He said with a sad look on his face and Piper solemnly nodded with fear eating at her. She knew that the Green's had the same thing her baby does and she wants them to get better so she can reassure herself that her son's going to get better as well.

"Mommy...Wy's gonna be ok...right?" Chris asked looking up at her with shinning innocent emerald eyes.

"Yeah sweetheart; he'll be fine," Piper said placing a kiss on his forehead and Chris looked at his brother again before Piper stood up, setting Chris on the ground. "Come on honey, we have to go."

"I don' wanna go!" Chris protested with tears gathering in his eyes as he climbed into the chair and then right next to his tranquil brother.

"Honey we have to go. He'll be fine, we can come back later tonight but right now we gotta get going. I promise you can see him real soon." Piper said lightly stroking his soft brown hair and Chris sadly nodded.

"I'll be back really soon Wy! I promise!" Chris exclaimed to his brother before he gave him a kiss and hopped off of the bed and grabbed Piper's hand.

"Thank you Doctor, we'll see you soon." Piper said as she headed out of the room and down the long white hallway.

Doctor Phillips turned and looked out the window and waited until he could see Chris and Piper headed out into the parking lot, with Piper still holding the boy's hand. He zoned in on the little brunette boy and smirk appeared on his lips, this would be far too easy. Doctor Phillips turned and looked at the blonde boy laying still on the bed for a moment before he slowly walked out of the room and down the hall.

**So, the following chapters will be longer, I just wanted to get this up so it would actually have a chapter up...tell me what you think with a review! **

**Also, I'm thinking about making this a no magic fic for the Charmed Ones...**


End file.
